


always gonna be an uphill battle

by AFireInTheAttic



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Climbing, F/F, Picspam, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Up and coming actress Erica Reyes needs help, and fast. Her next movie role requires her to be able to scale the vertical face of a mountain, and even though her stunt double will do most of the work, they’ll need shots of her up the wall, and whenever she goes higher than five feet, she freezes and panics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	always gonna be an uphill battle

_[img desc in end notes]_

Up and coming actress Erica Reyes needs help, and fast. Her next movie role requires her to be able to scale the vertical face of a mountain, and even though her stunt double will do most of the work, they’ll need shots of her up the wall, and whenever she goes higher than five feet, she freezes and panics.

Desperate to conquer her fear, Erica enlists the help of her friend, Stiles, and goes to a local climbing gym. Except it turns out that Stiles is basically useless at helping her get out of a panic attack, and suddenly she’s halfway up the wall sobbing while everyone looks on. 

Braeden Tandy is an avid climber who has seen plenty of people freeze midway up the wall. Normally she would let them sort out their own struggle and keep going, but the blonde girl had caught her expression and sent her the most intense pleading look she’s ever seen.

Little did she know that stopping would land her a job as the personal trainer of a Hollywood celebrity who never seems to know when to quit. But she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying herself, especially since Erica seems to be in the market for something more than a trainer. And Braeden is more than happy to step up to the plate.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Img desc: Ten images. 2x5.
> 
> Row 1, image 1: Erica Reyes on a red carpet. She's wearing a black dress and smiling brightly.  
> Row 1, image 2: Braeden Tandy expertly scaling a mountain.  
> Row 2, image 1: Braeden smugly smiling.  
> Row 2, image 2: Erica halfway up the climbing wall, crying in distress.  
> Row 3, image 1: Erica standing in front of a mountain, smiling.  
> Row 3, image 2: Braeden, smiling and looking confident.  
> Row 4, image 1: Braeden stroking Erica's face gently at a red carpet event.  
> Row 4, image 2: Erica's stunt double climbing the wall.   
> Row 5, image 1: Erica and Braeden practicing climbing.  
> Row 5, image 2: Braeden and Erica kissing in front of flowers.]


End file.
